Once Upon a Toon
Once Upon a Toon is a take-off of Once Upon a Time and is spoofed with Cartoon Network. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 12 (64): Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon. Plot Johnny Bravo teams up with a young boy named Henry Mills to restore the memories of all the classic Cartoon Network characters. References *Elvis Presley *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''the Powerpuff Girls'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Time Squad'' *Thor *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Once Upon a Time'' Characters *Henry Mills *Johnny Bravo (from Johnny Bravo) *Dexter (from Dexter's Lab) *Jack (from Samurai Jack) *Cow (from Cow and Chicken) *Chicken (also from Cow and Chicken) *Hector Con Carne, Boskov and Hector's Stomach (from Evil Con Carne) *Nigel Uno (Numbuh 1) (leader of the'' Kids Next Door) *Courage (from [[Courage the Cowardly Dog|''Courage the Cowardly Dog]]) *Grim Reaper (from ''the Grim Adventures of Billy 8 Mandy'') *Blooregard Q. Kazoo (from ''Foster's Home'') *Buck Tuddrussel (from ''Time Squad'') *Edd (Double D) (from ''Ed, Edd n Eddy'') *Blossom (leader of the Powerpuff Girls) *Lazlo (from ''Camp Lazlo'') *Dee Dee (also from Dexter's Lab) *Alfred E. Neuman (as Elvis Presley) Transcript (Storybrooke Forest, night. There is a sign saying "Welcome to Storybrooke".) Henry Mills: I know it sounds like a fairy tale, but it's true. (Cut to the inside of the house, with Henry, book in hand, speaking with an eerily familiar figure.) An evil Queen put a spell on you and all the other classic characters. Now no one remembers who they are. You have to believe me! You are... (Cuts to none other than Johnny Bravo.) Johnny Bravo. Johnny Bravo: (strikes a pose) Oh, mama! Henry Mills: (beat) Still working that, huh? Johnny Bravo: What's that? Henry Mills: Nothing. [Title card: Once Upon a Toon] (Cut to Henry and Johnny, taking a stroll through Storybrooke City while Johnny Bravo combs his hair on the way.) Johnny Bravo: But if I'm really Johnny Bravo, that would mean I'm terrible with women... and I'm "great" with women! I mean... look, I just picked up this foxy mama! (Pan to Johnny Bravo, holding a mom fox in his arm.) Henry Mills: That's not a "foxy mama", that's a Mama Fox. (Johnny lets go of the Mama Fox and recoils in shock, with her two fox cubs at the pavement, who follow her.) Johnny Bravo: Aye-oh! Rabies! Henry Mills: We have to round up all the other cartoon characters and restore their memories - otherwise, something terrible will happen! First, Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory. Johnny Bravo: Oh, right, right! (snaps his arm on his cheek) The genius inventor! He had come up with so much at a young age! I can only imagine where he is now... (Cut to Dexter, Boy Genius, one and only, at what seems like his Laboratory at first, working on his latest creation as usual. After a few buzzing around...) Dexter: Aha! I have done it! I have created... (unveils a photo of a dog on holders, revealing him to be working at a photo store, with the "1 Hour Photo" sign a dead giveaway.) ...a 5x7 glossy photo of your pet Schnauzer! Lady: It looks like there's some red-eye. Dexter: Tell that to the vet. Good and bye! (Kicks lady out literally) Now, then. How may I help you? Johnny Bravo: (puts Dexter in a bag) Got him. (Cuts to a neighborhood) Okay, who's next? Henry Mills: Remember Samurai Jack? Johnny Bravo: '''The honorable Japanese warrior who wielded a magic sword and could jump 100 feet? '''Henry Mills: '''Yeah. Well, now he's "Landscaper Jack". (Cut to a "Landscaper Jack" truck, and Jack) '''Jack: This right here... (Cuts to a bush) ...is your classic privacy screen... (Cuts to a heart-shaped bush) ...and this one is an evergreen hedge that I pruned into the shape of a heart... (Cuts to the Powerpuff Girls... made out of bushes) ...and this next one-- You know, I could just jump into the bag. (Jumps into the bag) Johnny Bravo: '''(as he does poses) Ha! Hoo! Hee! Ha! '''Henry Mills: '''Stop that. (Henry and Johnny walk in a field, and Johnny still does those poses) '''Henry Mills: '''Seriously, I get it. You're supposed to be Elvis. Now stop. We have to hurry or something terrible will happen. (as they walk towards Cow and Chicken, Cow is eating grass and Chicken is standing) Okay. So that's Cow, and that's Chicken. But she thinks she's a cow, and he thinks is a chicken. '''Johnny Bravo: Dude, I think you need to hydrate or something. Henry Mills: What I'm trying to say is that they were also once famous cartoon characters too. Does any of this sound familiar? Cow: (as she stops eating) I'm sorry, were you talking to me? I can't chew grass and hear at the same time. Henry Mills: '''Oh, forget it. Everyone, in the bag! (puts Johnny, Cow and Chicken in the bag) '''Chicken: You know, I actually thought of myself as more of a goose. Is that weird? Johnny Bravo: You're asking me? I've been thinking I'm Thor. Trivia *This segment was a special tribute to Cartoon Network's 20th Birthday. *This is the second time Cartoon Network was mentioned. *Cow is voiced by an actress (Tara Strong), but in the series, she is voiced by an actor (Charlie Adler). *This is the only time Once Upon a Time, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow & Chicken, the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Evil Con Carne, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Time Squad, Samurai Jack, Courage the Cowardly Dog, and Codename: Kids Next Door get spoofed on MAD. *Even if the characters were spoofed before, their appearances are their classic, original selves (i.e. Blossom's appearance is the same as her appearance in the Powerpuff Girls instead of her previous appearance in 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls). *This episode marks the only time MAD doesn't spoof the way a character looks as the following cartoons: Lazlo, Bloo, Edd, Blossom, Hector, Boskov, Hector's Stomach, Johnny, Dee Dee, Grim, Courage, Cow, Chicken, Nigel, Jack, Tuddrussel, and all the other classic cartoons retain their ORIGINAL looks/animations. *Hector and Boskov appear with their original design of the beginning of the series, however, Evil Con Carne had its own series later, and the characters developed a different design, however, as the new look was not popular, was more preferable original design. *Dexter is wearing yellow gloves instead of purple. *Antagonist: Dee Dee *There are three examples of irony in Dee Dee being the antagonist: *#Dee Dee is posing as a villain, but she isn't actually evil; just really annoying. *#Dee Dee was Dexter's sister in Dexter's Laboratory, which was one of the shows she cancelled. So technically, she cancelled herself ''to put new shows on Cartoon Network, so it would have been more logical that the antagonist was any character in any currently series on Cartoon Network like ''Regular Show or Adventure Time. *#Besides on the Dexter's Laboratory episode "Comic Relief", when Dee Dee is turned into a comic book villain named Deestructa. *Dee Dee and Dexter are different from the other cameos, as they are from the same show. *Here, Dee Dee is also voiced by Tara Strong, who voiced Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls. *I.M. Weasel forgets to appear there. *In the "O" of the title, is the symbol of the Looney Tunes, but there's no old cartoons in this short, only cartoons from terms of the 90's and beginning of 2000. *All the characters of Cartoon Network doesn't talk on this segment. *From October 1, 2012 to November 4, 2012, Cartoon Network celebrated its 20th Anniversary, airing birthday and party-themed re-runs of Cartoon Network's original programming from the late 1990's through the mid-2000's. *On October 1, 2012, Cartoon Network turned 20 years old, but is too young to stay up past 9:00 PM in the evening because of [adult swim], a late-night cable network that was once a former late-night programming block. **And also, Cartoon Network currently airs from 6:00 AM to 9:00 PM and swim currently airs from 9:00 PM to 6:00 AM. But on November 8, 2013, Cartoon Network announced that on November 11, 2013 (which MAD's 100th Episode Special premiered), Cartoon Network is now airing from 6:00 AM to 10:00 PM with Adventure Time and Regular Show taking up the 9:00 and 9:30 PM timeslots until the end of 2013. *There are nine slogans that Cartoon Network had ever used throughout the years: *#The Best Place for Cartoons (October 1, 1992 - June 13, 2004) *#Screwy, Ain't It? (1997 - 2003) *#This is Cartoon Network (June 14, 2004 - 2006) *#YES! (2006 - 2007) *#Fall is Just Something That Grown-Ups Invented (2007 - 2008) *#Let's Go! (2008 - May 28, 2010) *#CHECK it. (May 29, 2010 - July 6, 2014) *#YEEEAUHHHH! (or too known as "CHECK it 2.0") (May 29, 2011 - May 19, 2013) *#Are You CN What We're Sayin'? (July 7, 2014 - Present) *There are eleven eras that Cartoon Network had ever used throughout the years: *#Checkerboard (October 1, 1992 - July 15, 1997) *#Powerhouse (July 16, 1997 - June 13, 2004) *#CN City (June 14, 2004 - June 1, 2007) *#YES! (April 3, 2006 - June 1, 2007) *#Summer 2007 (June 4 - August 31, 2007) *#Fall (September 1, 2007 - July 13, 2008) *#Noods (July 14, 2008 - May 28, 2010) *#CHECK it. (May 29, 2010 - May 19, 2013) *#YEEEAUHHHH! (also known as "CHECK it 2.0") (May 29, 2011 - May 19, 2013) *#CHECK it 3.0 (May 20, 2013 - May 31, 2015) *#CHECK it 4.0 (June 1, 2015 - Present) Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Uncomplete transcripts